But Daaaad!
by Xiao Pai
Summary: It's another morning at the Delightful Mansion,but this time,there are five more family members running around.Wii remotes,pancakes,crushes,and more, being at the Mansion is never a bore! XP Contains many mentions of pairings.


**Holeh crud, I just realized I haven't updated Op. DELIGHTFUL for a looong time XP Hiatus, my people, but this one shot will help out!**

**Thus, I introduce a few sets of future children…. Involves Luna and Bruce, of coursies, but I'm introducing other pairings I have planned too! So read on!**

* * *

><p>"Come on… come on…"<p>

Since it was a quiet 4 o'clock morning in the neighborhood, you could hear every single noise coming out of houses with windows open. And it just so happened that the only house with their windows open was the Delightful Mansion.

In one of the rooms, a boy and a girl played Guitar Hero furtively, their fingers mercilessly tapping the colored buttons to the beat of "Dirty Little Secret", the girl's chosen song. It was the boy who had spoken, and he was currently neck and neck with his sister as they reached the last measure. Unfortunately, he missed a button, and lost a multitude of points, considering his sister chose Hard, and he chose Beginner.

"Aw…" The boy moaned, looking at the very big difference in scores.

The girl looked at him, which seemed strange, considering her brown bangs covered her eyes, which were a bright green. "…You fail…." She said simply.

"So what if I failed?" The boy retorted, taking off the guitar. "_You _couldn't even play to the beat of Digimon Adventure's _Butterfly _on Medium, Leanne!"

Leanne Andrea Grayson looked crossly at her brother, but didn't say anything as she took the Wii remote out of the guitar she wore. "I'm bored, Lee. Can't we wake up Lulu and Denny?"

"You _know _Aunt Olivia wouldn't allow that." Lee Andrew Grayson looked unhappily at the Wii Remote. His father, David, had bought the Wii for all of the family members to play with, which meant _everyone _had their own remote. Cool, right?

"Diwata?" Leanne asked quietly, absently twirling the remote in her hand.

Lee shook his head. "Aunt Luna won't allow her to play either. It's too early." He tossed his Wii Remote into the box unhappily.

"Then we can eat breakfast." Leanne started towards the door to the big room she and Lee shared. "And don't you dare joke about breakfast. It's not a break."

* * *

><p>"Morning, Dad. Morning, Mom." Lee said as he entered the dining room.<p>

Leanne followed suit, only this time greeting the other people in the room. "Hi, Aunt Luna, Uncle Bruce, Aunt Olivia, Uncle Leonard."

Bruce Uno looked up from his newspaper. "Ashley, have you been teaching them good manners? You _know _we aren't the Delightful Children anymore."

"Aw, come on, Bruce." Luna Martinez-Uno smiled sweetly. "Let Ash have her fun. She'll teach them good manners if she wants to. Right, Ogie?"

Ogie Ravenhearst-Whitby looked at them out of her glasses, and from the top of her book. Her eyes seemed to be smiling. "Yes, Ashley definitely will. She won't listen to you, Bruce."

"I most certainly will not." Ashley Sommers-Grayson smirked as she slid Lee and Leanne's plates towards them. "You two are certainly up early."

"I challenged Leanne to a Guitar Hero marathon." Lee boasted. Unfortunately…

Leanne said, "He lost on Beginner level." She smirked at her brother before taking a bite out of her scrambled eggs.

Lee glared at her, his blue eyes narrowed before he turned to his mother. "How come Diwata, Lulu and Denny can't wake up this early?"

"They're nine years old, Lee." Lenny leaned back on his chair. "They'll wake up sooner or later, because it's Saturday."

"Wait for it…" David signaled with his fingers three, two and one, just before three nine year olds burst into the room hyperactively. One of the children – a girl – was wearing a black silhouette. As they hurried towards their respective parents, David smiled smugly at his son.

"Hi, Lee!" The silhouetted girl greeted to the sandy blond.

Lee chuckled. Man, could Diwata get so hyper. They were lucky she wasn't spouting off fireworks by now. "Hi, Dee Dee. Take off the silhouette, won'tcha?"

"OK!" The girl tore at the silhouette until it finally came off, revealing bright blond hair like her father's, and a pair of brown eyes like her mother's. "What's for breakfast?"

"Ooh! Do we have paaancakes?" A small brown skinned girl asked. Her round glasses nearly toppled off her face as she climbed into her father's lap. Her black hair, tied up in pigtails with two ribbons, bounced as she jumped up and down on Lenny's lap.

Lenny smiled at his daughter. "Yes, Lulu. You can request pancakes." His daughter's full name was Columbine, but she really preferred Lulu or Colly.

"How 'bout waffles? I love waffles!" A peach skinned boy tugged at his mother's sleeve excitedly. You couldn't see his face because he wore his father's old football helmet, quite efficiently, might I add. He was Daniel Whitby.

"Yes, Denny." Olivia giggled softly as she winked at Ashley knowingly.

Leanne looked at the others, quite unamused as she said, "Mom, could I go visit Mason Dimalanta?"

"Why, so you could make kissy faces at him?" Lee made a kissy face at his sister, who stuck out her tongue in reply. "No, he's got Sheila Frantic already, doofus. And look who's talking, being a _gentleman,_" Leanne emphasized the word gentleman. "To Haruka Dimalanta?"

Lee looked embarrassed as Dee Dee, Lulu and Denny all crowded around him. His face was red as he tried really hard to endure their questions.

"Do you really like _Ate _Haru?" Dee Dee asked curiously, using a term her mother Luna often used for her. She was an only child, so Dee Dee never knew how to be called an older sister, or _Ate._

"Have you _kissed _her?" Lulu bounced around him excitedly, giggling with glee. Kissing _always _interested Lulu.

"Do you liiiiike her?" Denny asked smugly.

David laughed as he stood up and shooed the three away from his son. "Alright, you three, eat your breakfast. Leanne, of course you can if Lee goes too."

"But-"

"No buts." David said firmly. "Either he goes, or you both don't. Or else I'll call Moonbase and proclaim your crushes on Haruka Dimalanta and Francis Drilovsky. And if that doesn't work, your aunts will speed dial _all _of the previous members of the KND who are married."

"Does that include…" Lee and Leanne's worst fears were realized as their father ticked off the names of all of the previous KND members.

"Patton and Fanny Drilovsky, Abby and Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki and Wally Beatles, Nigel and Rachel Uno, Sonya and Lee Harper, Rainier and Daniella Narboneta, Blythe and Andrei Martinez, Flynn and Jacquiline Macalima, and should I mention Matthew and Yin Dimalanta, and Aeron and Marie Mel Ordonez, and Ruka and Jeanelle Azuma, and…" He droned on and on, listing countless members.

"Uh, I think they got the point." Bruce piped up.

David stopped momentarily, smiling timidly before saying, "Well, all I'm saying is that either he goes, or you're both old. End of conversation, capiche?" He smirked before sitting back down on his seat and reached for the newspaper.

There was momentary silence in the dining room as Dee Dee, Lulu and Denny munched on their breakfast. The adults were busy with their own things, and the twins just stood there, frozen, until the twins both screamed unhappily,

"DAAAD!"


End file.
